All Too Well
by TheFanFicWoman
Summary: "Maybe we got lost in translation? Maybe I asked for too much? Or maybe this thing a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up?" "I forget about you long enough, to forget why I needed to."


**All Too Well**

* * *

 _The wind blew my hair as you drove through the highway._

 _You turn the radio down._

 _I notice this,_

 _"Is something wrong?" I ask._

 _You say, "Nothing, I was just thinking."_

 _"Thinking about what?" The more information I got, the more curious it made me._

 _"It's not a big deal." You pull the brake._

 _"We're here."_

 _I follow you as you enter your former home._

 _The Fall air gave me goose bumps._

 _"Make yourself at home, Mio."_

 _I place my scarf on the coat rack beside the door._

 _"Oh, nee-chan, you're back."_

 _"Hm mhm. Satoshi, help me make food in the kitchen." You looked through the fridge._

 _"In a sec."_

 _I sat down on the couch, watching your little brother play video games._

 _"Satoshi, get your ass in here and help me!"_

 _"Nee-chan!"_

 _You're 19 and still act like a child._

 _You and your brother argue back and forth, which I found adorable._

 _I hear thumps on the staircase._

 _"Oh, hi Mom." You look over your shoulder._

 _"Ritsu! It's been so long! Oh, and you brought Mio-chan with you!" Their eyes turn to me._

 _"A-Ah, good afternoon, Tainaka-san." I bow, "Sorry for the sudden visit."_

 _"Drop the formalities, call me Mom!"_

 _You choke on nothing, "Mom?!"_

 _"See? Just like what Ritsu said. Thank you for demonstrating, honey."_

 _"A-Alright... Mom..." I look down in embarrassment._

 _"Agh, I'm going upstairs." You ran your hand through your hair._

 _"While you're at it, can you get your childhood photo album?"_

 _Your eyes widen, "My WHAT?"_

 _"Your photo album."_

 _"What? Why?!"_

 _"Just get it, Ritsu Tainaka."_

 _"Okay, okay, fine." You say._

 _She turn to me, "Sorry about that, she can be a little stubborn sometimes."_

 _I smile, "Yeah, I know."_

 _"Anyways, how are you and Ritsu? Is everything going well?" She held my hands._

 _"Yeah, we're doing... Fine." I said with hesitation._

 _"Well, that's good."_

 _A large, album was thrown in front of us, breaking our conversation._

 _"Ritsu! That's rude." She shouted._

 _"Whoops, it slipped out of my hands." You said._

 _"So disrespectful." She muttered, opening the album._

 _"Oh! I remember this, Mio-chan, look." She pointed at a picture,_

 _A picture of young you holding a soccer trophy._

 _"This was when her team won the championships."_

 _I see you blush, a rare sight._

 _"C-Can we move on?" You cover your eyes with your left hand._

 _You flip through more pages._

 _I stare at you, wondering if you knew I was going to be your future back then._

 _"-io, Mio?"_

 _I snap, "W-What? What?"_

 _"You looked like you were about to devour me for a second." You wipe your forehead._

 _"O-Oh, I'm sorry."_

 _"Ah, don't be, it's fine, cheer up." You smile at me._

 _I savour this moment._

 _Your charismatic character is just one of the reasons why I fell in love with you._

* * *

 _Hours passed by._

 _"Huaahh..." You yawned._

 _"We should probably sleep." I suggest._

 _"I'm not tired, I'm still super ener-huahh-getic.." You open the fridge._

 _"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight, Ritsu." I start heading towards the stairs._

 _"Wait, no! Keep me company." You plead._

 _I did._

* * *

I can still picture it after all these days.

Well, it's gone,

A long time ago, actually.

I might look "Okay", but I'm not fine at all.

You've moved on from me.

I remember when Autumn leaves fell down.

I remember when you had your arm around me.

We were so happy.

What happened?

It burned down in flames in a blink.

I thought it was... I thought we were doing fine.

Whenever I stare at you, it didn't feel real, it was enchanting, like... Like a Prince on a white horse.

Remember the nights you made me your own?

Remember when we danced the night away to the refrigerator light?

I still remember your face when you told me you loved me.

I remember it all, and I hope you do too.

The path we walked on in the forest, how you drop me off late at night.

It was charming of you to do all of that.

I, now, walk home alone.

 _"I'm sorry, but... We... We have to break up."_

I almost dropped my phone when you said that sentence.

Yeah, you called me, _again_ , just to break me, like a promise.

You broke me just like how you broke the promise that you were going to my 18th birthday party.

It was so cruel, I don't understand how you can do that to someone.

You knew how important that day was to me.

What were you doing?

Was there something else more important?

At least give me an explanation.

But you didn't.

You just... Didn't come.

I know, it's long gone.

That magic's not here anymore.

There was nothing else I could do.

I tried to forget about you, long enough, to forget why I needed to.

I lost everything I had.

Did I do something wrong?

Did we get lost in communication?

Did I ask for too much?

Or was this thing was a masterpiece, 'til you tore it all up?

Do you know all the lyrics I wrote for you?

I crumpled them all.

I crumpled them all like how you ripped up my life.

Those were my feelings, yet, you managed to play with them.

You mail back my things, my clothes in your house, were now on my doorstep.

There was one thing missing,

My scarf, from that very first week.

You kept it.

You kept it because it reminded you of me and it smelled like me.

You can't get rid of it,

Because you remember it all too well.

There we were, again, when I loved you.

Back, before you lost the one real thing you've ever known.

Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all.

Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all.

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well.


End file.
